This invention relates generally to athletic equipment bags for being carried by a person and, more particularly, to athletic equipment carriers having a handle to transport the carrier in an inclined position on a ground surface.
While a variety of sports and recreational activities are ever increasing in popularity, stowing and transporting equipment to and from the sporting event or area of activity can be a drawback to an otherwise enjoyable experience. Traditionally, athletic equipment, such as golf bags and clubs, hockey gear, baseball bats and equipment, basketballs or soccer balls, and other types of sporting equipment are carried around in an equipment bag and laid on the ground when the user or users arrive at their destination. Picking up the bag and laying it down repeatedly, not to mention carrying a heavy load of equipment, can be tiresome and inconvenient. While carrying straps are typically provided, most equipment bags are uncomfortable to carry.
Wheeled bags and the like are sometimes used to transport the equipment, such as a golf bag, and the wheels allow the equipment bags to be pulled along a surface rather than being carried above the ground. Known equipment bags, however, are disadvantaged in several aspects. For example, some wheeled equipment bags are typically pulled or supported from a handle located on an end of the bag opposite the wheels, and consequently a significant portion of the weight of the equipment bag is supported by the user gripping the handle. Additionally, the weight of an equipment bag when fully loaded necessitates a sturdy handle construction which only adds to the weight of the golf bag. Further, incorporating extendable telescoping handles and the like in a large equipment bag capable of accommodating large athletic equipment, including but not limited to golf bags, can be a difficult and expensive proposition. Moreover, some known handles are attached to the exterior of the equipment bag and are subject to a variety of external elements and forces while the equipment bag is being handled which could damage or even break the handle.